Revenge
by Dede42
Summary: This is another one of Sam's points of view covering their adventures to date, and the final one for this season.


Supernatural: Revenge

A/N: Sorry that I didn't get this up sooner today, but I've been busy a lot this week and I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year, I know I did on New Year's Eve. Any who, this is the final point of view coming from Sam, and then I will move onto the final two stories of this season, plus one more point of view from John Winchester.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from_ Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**SAM: REVENGE**

Sam was sure if he could kill the demon that had killed his girlfriend, then maybe his nightmares would stop, of course he wasn't about to tell either Dean or Liz this; there had only been a few times when revenge wasn't on his mind, and one of those times was when Dean decided to start a prank war by sticking a plastic spoon in his mouth when he was sleeping peacefully for a change and then turned the radio up full-volume on their way to a town in Texas that had a apparent haunted house with a missing dead body.

He'd gotten back at Dean by messing with the controls of the car while both he and Liz had gone to the police station, of course he didn't have a chance to warn Liz, and so she had gotten caught in the middle; he'd been annoyed when he discovered that Dean had put itching powder in his clothes, but had also figured out they were dealing with a thought-morph, which kept changing whenever someone posted a different story on a website run by a couple of wannabe ghost hunters.

Sam managed to get back at Dean by putting glue on his beer bottle, enjoying the expression on his big brother's face and even Liz had laughed; he wasn't sure if burning the Hell House down would work if the story changed again, but Dean assured him that they would be back if that did happen, and he now wondered just how many supernatural creatures they've defeated, actually existed because someone believed in it.

He had been surprised to learn that both Dean and Liz had been carrying guilt around for a while when they took on a job involving a powerful witch known as a shtirga, which their dad had gone after when they were kids; it took a lot of effort on his part to get the full story out of his big brother and his big sister that they had actually disobeyed their dad once and he had almost died because of it. Sam didn't blame in the slightest for their mistake, and was relieved when they managed to kill the witch right before it could kill him…again.

Sam hadn't planned on letting himself get close to any other women after Jess died, but when he first set his hazel eyes on Sarah, that had became a whole lot harder to do, and it hadn't helped that both Dean and Liz were playing matchmaker while dealing with a haunted painting that was killing everyone who bought it, and refused to be burnt into ashes because of two spirits that were inside it; he'd admitted to Sarah that he was worried that he was cursed and that she would probably get killed if he let her get close to him, but Sarah believed otherwise and they all survived and defeated the evil spirit of a little girl, who was responsible to slitting the throats of her real family, her adopted family and herself, and every owner of the painting.

Sam had surprised his siblings by kissing Sarah after they'd closed the case and was glad when Dean didn't tease him afterwards; when they went to investigate a murder in Colorado, he'd been surprised when their dad showed up, revealing that vampires were real, and the reason he hadn't ever told them about the creatures because he thought they had been wiped out. He'd been annoyed that their dad wasn't telling them everything, including why a Colt revolver, which was in the possession of the vampires, was so important, and this had triggered another fight that could've been as bad as their last one if both Dean and Liz hadn't intervene.

When their dad told them the legend about how this particular Colt could literally kill _any_ supernatural creature, Sam knew that this weapon could kill the demon that had killed both their mom and Jess, and he knew he had to be there when the time came to kill the demon; he'd been surprised to learn from their dad that he had actually started up a college fund for the three of them, planning for the day when they all could go to college, and managed to bond with their dad for a change, laughing when he learned that the college fund had ended up being used to buy ammo.

Sam had been upset when their dad told them to wipe out the vampire nest and then get out of the area because it meant that they wouldn't be there to help kill the demon once they got the Colt, and had been surprised when both Dean and Liz had stood up to their dad, certain that working together would help them be stronger; when the vampire leader, Luther, almost killed him, their dad had used the Colt to kill the vampire, proving that it worked.

Now they had the Colt, which meant that they only needed to find the demon so that they could finally end the family curse once and for all, also allowing him to have his revenge, too.

* * *

A/N: The downside to revenge is that it can poison the person looking for revenge, and most likely get them killed in the process. Sheesh, my hand almost fell asleep while writing this! R&R everyone!


End file.
